villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Fred Desken/Pure Evil Proposal - Haido
*https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867790 Character's Traits Haido was a powerful warlord who was the leader of Utopian forces. He was power-hungry and wanted the power from the stone of gelel. With the stone of gelel, Haido wanted to conquer the world and obtain a lot of power. Haido in his own vision wanted "peace" but through intense violence and bloodshed. Another characteristic to his character was that he was sadistic taking pleasure in manipulating Temujin to do his dirty-work. Plus, he also shows a wrathful side when things do not go his way. Story Type and Story Synopsis Naruto the Movie: Stone of Gelel is an anime action film. Like Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden, this movie centered heavily on fights and actions. The movie had it's comedic moments with serious moments. Given the seriousness behind this film, the story was conducive for possibly having a pure evil villain in it since it wasn't too comedic nor was it exploitational. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro all had to fight off the Utopian forces who invaded Gaara's village. Along the way, Naruto met a boy called Temujin who had unique chakra. Naruto finds out that Temujin worked for the Utopian forces and used his friends as soldier pawns. It's later revealed that it was Haido who manipulated Temujin, that Haido was the leader behind the Utopian forces, and that he wanted the stone of gelel to gain immense power. Haido is defeated and killed by Naruto and Temujin is saved by the end of the film. Heinous Standards Haido meets both the general and in-story standards. For the general standards, he meets it easily by orchestrating mass murder through his Utopian forces. We're not sure how much people died but it's at least thousands of people. Temujin's village was destroyed in the process and many children and others survived. But, it doesn't end there... Haido manipulated the kids and other individuals into becoming his soldiers by having their souls placed in armor so that they can fight for him. And given the size of Haido's army, that is at least hundreds, possibly thousands of kids and others. For the in-story standard, he meets it easily compared to canon villains like Orochimaru and Itachi at the time. Plus, he is also the main villain of the movie which makes him set this standard well. Moral Agency Haido was a knowledgeable man and was aware of his own actions. He knew what he was doing and knew how many lives he was ruining and how many people he was killing but only cared about himself and his goal. When Temujin found out that it was Haido that killed his parents, Haido mocked Temujin by saying Temujin did not know that Haido was his parent's murderer and that he was merely his pawn the entire time. Haido also tried to murder Temujin right after mocking him. Haido is knowledgeable, sadistic, and shows that he did not care about the lives he ruined especially the children he manipulated into becoming his soldier pawns Moral Event Horizon Crosses it easily. Here are some examples: (Whichever you think is his actual MEH crossing is up to you but these acts are bad enough to put him cross it) 1) Using his Utopian forces to commit mass murder by killing thousands of people. 2) Manipulating the children and others who survived his onslaught by convincing them to place their souls into inanimate armor to become his soldier pawns. And then using those soldier pawns to invade other places and commit mass murder to advance his Utopian forces. 3) Mocking Temujin after the latter figured out he murdered his parents. Then attempting to murder Temujin himself. Individual Capability As the leader and the mastermind behind the Utopian Forces, Haido shows that he had enough resources to commit his actions. No Redeeming Qualities & No Sympathy Absolutely none. When we first saw Haido, he presented himself in front of Naruto as a benevolent man who wanted to make peace in the world. However, it was revealed that he wanted full control over the stone of gelel so he can get the ultimate power to take over the world. Haido's good-guy act was there not only fool Naruto, but was used to also manipulate Temujin and the children into becoming his pawns. When Haido ended up getting killed, it was not presented in a sympathetic way and Haido was not presented sympathetically throughout the film. Screen time There were scenes of the aftermath of the mass murder and then a scene of Haido mocking an orphaned Temujin after losing his parents. Then in the beginning of the movie, Haido's forces were seen trying to invade Gaara's country. We also see scenes of the kids used as Haido's test subjects and see the kids souls leave the armored bodies they were placed in after they tried to protect Naruto and Temujin from Haido's attack. There was also the scene where he revealed his true colors to Temujin and his attempt at trying to kill him. Haido meets this criterion. The Worst Easily the worst since he was the main villain of the film which makes him the one most responsible for the worst acts committed. There were subordinates that worked for him, but his actions went beyond fighting the Leaf ninjas and Sand ninjas. Conclusion I say yes, he qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Removals